Roads untraveled
by Swato
Summary: La Koenigsegg Agera est sur le dos, pliée comme un pot de yaourt. Les mains crispées dans mes cheveux, les joues baignées de larmes et la gorge écorchée d'avoir trop hurlé, je regarde les flammes s'élever vers le ciel, s'échapper de l'habitacle en emportant avec elles ce qui reste de mon meilleur-ami. Spoil du film ! Tobey x Pete ; Tobey x Julia.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Tobey x Pete tout au long de l'histoire ; mais Tobey x Julia à la fin ^^

 **Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Need for Speed ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** J'ai gardé le déroulement de l'histoire tel qu'il était. Ça va peut-être vous paraitre bizarre parce qu'à vrai dire je n'ai rien changé DU TOUT lol J'ai juste pris le parti de raconter l'histoire du point de vue de Tobey. Je vous laisse juger par vous même. Je vous avoue que cette fic a été un véritable défouloir pour moi, j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Je blâme entièrement Aaron Paul et son jeu d'acteur pour ce qui va suivre.

 **Note 2:** Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur les autres fictions (Hannibal, Harry Potter, Teen wolf...) je vais poster un petit mot sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse de le voir.

 **Note 3 :** Si vous continuez de lire, je vais salement vous spoiler Need for Speed, cela va sans dire ;)

 _._

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus Need for Speed, petites précisions:**

 **Le Cessna:** c'est un avion monoplan qui appartient à Benny.

 **La course du De Leon:** elle est organisée tous les ans par _Monarch_ , un pilote mis à la retraite à cause d'un problème cardiaque. Lors de cette course, le gagnant remporte les voitures des autres compétiteurs. Monarch tient une sorte de station de radio, ils sont tous en réseau, me demandez pas comment :P

 **Brewster Motors et Marshall Motors** étaient en compétition directe dans le passé dans cette fic. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils l'étaient dans l'histoire originale.

 **Je n'en parle pas dans ma fic, mais c'est mentionné:** Dino a demandé à Tobey de l'aider à réparer une Mustang en lui promettant 25 % du prix de la vente de la voiture. Ils la vendent à un gars qui s'appelle Ingram par l'intermédiaire de Julia. Au moment de la vente, Pete se moque des compétences de pilotes de Dino. Dino propose de les départager dans une course. Et voilà ce qui se passe :

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Je vois l'eau et le soleil... je vois Tobey, regardant un phare. Je te vois, tu gagnes le De Leon !_

...

Ce jour là, les flics mettent exactement vingt-trois minutes à rappliquer.

La Koenigsegg Agera est sur le dos, pliée comme un pot de yaourt. L'eau du fleuve est glacée, mes genoux sont en sang depuis que je me suis effondré à coté de la carcasse, la fumée me brûle les yeux. Les mains crispées dans mes cheveux, les joues baignées de larmes et la gorge écorchée d'avoir trop hurlé, je regarde les flammes s'élever vers le ciel, les volutes noires, épaisses s'échapper de l'habitacle en emportant avec elles ce qui reste de mon meilleur-ami.

...

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, deux flics me bombardent de questions, un blanc, un black. Le crâne en compote, fatigué, je laisse mes lèvres vomir les réponses avec une honnêteté brute. C'est son enterrement et je suis là. Ou plutôt: je ne suis pas là. Mes paupières se ferment et son image brûle ma rétine, il est là, à coté de moi, sourire large, yeux bleus, une réplique arrogante nuancée par son air de faux ange et sa foutue coiffure à la James Dean :

\- _Relax, je me coiffe comme lui mais t'es toujours mon héros._

\- ... où vous prétendez que la troisième voiture se trouvait ?

La réalité me rattrape. Le flic me pointe le schéma que j'ai dessiné il y a une heure de cela avec insistance. Avec un soupir, mes doigts indiquent ce que j'ai déjà expliqué au moins une centaine de fois:

\- Ma voiture avait deux longueurs... d'avance. Et c'est... C'est là que Pete était et Dino était juste derrière. Dino a tapé son pare-choc arrière... fort, dans l'angle...

\- Dino a deux témoins qui disent qu'il était avec eux toute la journée, me coupe le flic black.

\- Et le propriétaire de Brewster Motors a rapporté deux Koenigsegg volées la semaine dernière, la _votre_ et celle de _Pete_ , appuie le second.

Le piège se referme sur moi mais je ne pense qu'à l'enterrement. Je me demande si Anita me déteste, si elle croit réellement que c'est moi qui ait tué son petit-frère. Mon petit-frère. Plus que mon petit-frère. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, une agonie sourde déchire mes entrailles, mes larmes débordent.

\- Il les a rapporté sept minutes avant que la police arrive sur la scène de crime, s'acharne le flic blanc.

Une vague d'épuisement me submerge, ma tête vacille vers l'avant, j'en profite pour essuyer mes joues avec la manche de mon pull carcéral d'un geste éreinté, ma voix déraille lorsque je réponds:

\- C'est son oncle, ok ? Ils... mentent. Il était là.

Un sursaut d'énergie me fait relever le nez du schéma, je plante mes yeux dans ceux du flic assis en face de moi. L'autre est déjà préoccupé par ce qui se passe par la fenêtre, il n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Dino était là, j'insiste.

Mais pourquoi on me croirait ? La troisième voiture a disparu. Sur place, il n'y avait plus que ma Koenigsegg au milieu de la route, restée sur le pont et celle de Pete en bas, bousillée, dévorée par les flammes. Je secoue la tête, des nouveaux sillons creusent mes joues.

\- Impossible que ce soit arrivé. Ce n'est pas arrivé...

Pete qui me parle de ses visions, qui rie à une blague stupide de Benny, qui remet Dino à sa place avec sa fausse innocence, qui fait semblant de ne pas avoir de filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche mais qui le fait exprès, parce qu'il sait très bien que les remarques les plus insolentes passent inaperçues une fois drapées dans un manteau d'ignorance, qui joue aux jeux vidéo avec Beast, qui sourit comme si c'était noël derrière le volant de cette voiture à la con...

Je secoue la tête, le regard perdu dans le passé, flics oubliés.

\- Pete... Ce n'est pas arrivé...

...

Deux ans de prison, ça fait réfléchir. Ça laisse le temps à la haine de se créer une place, à l'envie de vengeance de prendre racine, bien profondément, entre les tripes et le cœur.

Assez de temps pour prendre contact avec Ingram qui possède la Mustang que j'ai réparé de mes propres mains avec mon équipe, avec Pete. La sueur et le sang coulés vont finalement servir à quelque chose.

Je sais que mon esprit est rongé par une colère froide. Une fois dehors, Benny me donne une accolade mais c'est à peine si j'en sens la chaleur, le monde a perdu ses couleurs, le premier burger que j'avale a un goût de cendre. Une seule pensée me dévore: récupérer la Mustang, obtenir un free pass pour la course du De Leon et retourner la bagnole de Dino comme il a retourné celle de Pete. Appuyer sur l'accélérateur et ne pas faire demi-tour, pas un regard dans le rétro, juste le rugissement du moteur et la sensation d'avoir vengé Pete dans les veines.

C'est mon plan.

Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

...

Comme tous les plans bien défini, il faut qu'il y ait des imprévus. J'ai tout prévu, une marge de temps pour les débordements, des pièces de rechanges, de la musique, de la nourriture pour le voyage, des bouteilles d'eau vides pour les envies pressantes.

\- Ingram ne va pas laisser un ex-détenus sous liberté conditionnelle seul... avec sa voiture.

Mais Julia, l'emmerdeuse british à la langue bien pendue ? Non, elle, je l'avais pas prévu.

Du tout.

...

Dans la voiture, en route pour la Californie, Julia essaye de parler, je suis froid. Glacial.

Je veux qu'elle dégage et avec l'aide de Benny, ça pourrait marcher. Il survole la ville avec le Cessna et me donne les itinéraires les plus risqués, me fait faire des figures dangereuses, j'évite de justesse plusieurs véhicules, la Mustang effleure une ou deux fois la catastrophe, je suis mort de rire. Bordel, ce que la route m'avait manqué. Julia hurle de terreur, me crie dessus, écorche mon nom avec son accent british, transforme "Tobey" en quelque chose qui ressemble à "Taobi !".

Et après mon petit show, elle me lance un coup d'œil, de la déception pleins les pupilles.

\- Si tu penses que conduire comme un dingue va me faire déguerpir, tu te trompes.

Elle n'a pas l'intention de partir.

Je reste planqué derrière mes lunettes de soleil, le bitume s'étend devant moi à perte de vue. Mes yeux dévient sur mon poignet droit, là où je te garde, caché à la vue du monde mais pas à la mienne. Mes paupières se ferment une demi-seconde et je secoue la tête. Malgré toute ma détermination, les souvenirs remontent.

 _C'est à l'époque où on avait encore des clients et où mon père était encore en vie mais trop occupé à signer de la paperasse pour se salir les mains. Pete est assis sur le capot d'une voiture, il s'essuie les doigts sur un chiffon pas tout à fait propre, il a une trace de cambouis sur la tempe et sur le menton, quelques blessures sur les mains. C'est le métier qui rentre._

 _Je balance une clef dans la caisse à outils, elle rebondit et glisse en dessous d'une caisse. Un soupir agacé m'échappe, je rampe pour la récupérer mais je me cogne en voulant me redresser. Pete se marre nerveusement tandis que je jette la clef dans la caisse, mon humeur tangue, entre exaspération, colère, tristesse, dégoût..._

 _Pete me lance une moue contrite:_

 _\- Désolé..._

 _\- T'y es pour rien, bonhomme._

 _Il me donne une tape affectueuse dans le dos, toujours aussi penaud. Je me perche sur le capot de sa Chevrolet Camaro 396, à coté de lui, et m'allonge, épuisé. Il m'imite et je sens son regard sur moi, attentif. Un sourire taquine mes lèvres, je le pousse d'une épaule contre la sienne:_

 _\- Sérieusement, mec. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est flippant._

 _\- Je pensais pas que ma soeur ferait un truc pareil. Honnêtement, soupire Pete._

 _Une chape de plomb me tombe sur l'estomac. J'essaye de ne pas penser à la façon dont Anita m'a trompé. Avec mon concurrent direct de Brewster Motors en plus, Dino. Pete continue:_

 _\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve._

 _\- Il a les plus belles voitures de tout Mount Kisco, je plaisante._

 _\- Pour compenser son micro-pénis, à tous les coups !_

 _Je ris et secoue la tête, un poids s'enlève de mes épaules. Pete se tourne vers moi, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mais ses yeux inquiets:_

 _\- Il essaye de te faire tourner en bourrique. Si elle est assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau, c'est son problème mais elle va vite le regretter. T'es meilleur pilote que lui. Le meilleur même._

 _\- Aaaww, Pete, je vais rougir !_

 _Je pique ses cotes de mon index et éclate de rire lorsqu'il tombe sur les fesses à force de gigoter dans tous les sens. Je reste allongé sur le capot, il finit par réapparaitre et me bouscule gentiment._

 _\- Vois le bon coté des choses: tu m'as toujours._

 _Je fronce les sourcils mais il a l'air sérieux._

 _\- Anita m'a dit que vous déménagiez à Manhattan._

 _\- Comme si ça allait arriver, répond t-il en reniflant avec dédain. Je reste ici, je me suis déjà arrangé avec mon vieux. On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, Tob', j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu._

 _Un vrai sourire étire mes lèvres pour la première fois depuis un mois._

 _\- Je m'en remettrai._

La sonnerie de mon portable me remet les idées en place, il fait noir, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi dans un état second. Beast m'appelle, je décroche.

\- Pete aurait adoré ce voyage.

Une aiguille de plus dans ma poitrine. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, je parle sans vraiment savoir ce que je dis. Tout ce que je pense c'est que : ouais, il aurait adoré ça, il aurait bondi partout comme un gamin avant de me sauter dessus comme il le faisait parfois avant de hurler "Le De Leon, Tob ! Le De Leon !". _Petey_. Il me manque. Je raccroche. Julia remue, tourne la tête vers moi avec hésitation:

\- Je suis désolée pour Pete.

Est-ce qu'ils se sont passés le mot ? Ça fait mal, arrêtez de prononcer son nom. Mes pensées dérivent vers Dino. C'est plus facile. De haïr Dino. Mes mâchoires se crispent, la colère remplace l'abattement et le vide:

\- Il l'a laissé là. C'est ce que je ne peux pas pardonner.

Un éclair de compréhension passe dans les yeux de Julia. Elle comprend enfin pourquoi j'ai proposé ce marché à Ingram, son patron. Emprunter la Mustang pour faire la De Leon contre la moitié des gains si je remporte la course.

C'est pas une question de fric.

C'est une question de vengeance.

Pour Pete.

...

On va chercher Finn.

Beast le convainc de laisser tomber sa boite d'informatique pour rejoindre la bande, direction Californie.

Benny pique l'hélicoptère d'une chaine de télévision pour nous filmer pendant qu'on échappe aux flics au péril de nos vies, il s'éclate comme un fou, ça me réchauffe le cœur de le voir s'amuser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de flirter avec Julia, c'est une seconde nature chez moi, de flirter avec le danger.

Leurs présences commencent à atténuer le froid, le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le lâcher.

...

Julia sourit, je la vois sourire du coin de l'œil, malicieusement.

Elle est belle quand elle sourit.

Elle l'est encore plus quand elle se moque de mon jargon de mécano.

Encore plus quand je me moque de son jargon de fashionista.

Mais quand elle ouvre la fenêtre, se met à cheval sur la portière pour aider Finn à remplir le réservoir alors que la Mustang roule à 128km/h et qu'on est toujours sur l'autoroute, elle devient dangereusement sexy.

...

Benny charge les vidéos et j'envoie les miennes à l'organisateur du De Leon: Monarch, objectif: obtenir un free pass pour la course.

La Mustang va piquer son intérêt, il la voudra dans sa course, c'est une véritable légende sur roues. Les vidéos de mes manœuvres sont censés le ferrer, lui donner une bonne raison de nous envoyer une invitation.

Et intrigué, il l'est. Ses paroles s'élèvent de la radio, des exclamations surprises et pleines de respect, d'excitation. Puis Dino appelle Monarch, passe en ligne et _pisse_ sur mon honneur, trahi encore une fois la mémoire de Pete en m'accusant du meurtre.

Dans le même temps, il met nos têtes à prix pour nous stopper.

\- Tu devrais appeler Monarch, te défendre, crache Julia.

\- Tout le monde connait mon histoire.

Elle m'ignore et appelle Monarch, _me_ défend, met le doigt sur les incohérences de mon comportement. Pourquoi briser ma liberté conditionnelle alors que j'ai fait mes deux ans de taule si ce n'est pour réparer un tort ? Si ce n'est pour rendre justice à Pete en confrontant Dino à ses actes ? Quand elle raccroche, Monarch est convaincu mais sur la réserve.

Une invitation pour le De Léon arrive sur la console centrale, on est dans la course.

\- Merci, je souffle.

\- De rien, répond t-elle avec assurance, certaine d'avoir fait la bonne chose.

Je l'envie.

...

On s'arrête pour mettre de l'essence.

Julia va à la station service pour échanger ses talons contre des chaussures plus confortables et sûrement se rafraichir. J'ai besoin d'une douche mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps.

Un flic se pointe, je passe inaperçu grâce au pick up garé juste devant la Mustang.

Julia ne passe pas inaperçue.

Quand je l'appelle, je l'entends dire au flic que _"bien sur que non, je ne suis pas dans la Mustang grise qu'on voit à sur les écrans de surveillance ! Mustang ? Comme les chevaux ?"_ avant de courir s'enfermer dans une chambre à l'étage pour lui échapper lorsqu'il demande à ce qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à sa bagnole. Que je suis entrain de trafiquer.

Perchée sur le toit comme une chouette terrifiée, elle refuse de sauter, elle a peur, je sens ma poitrine se serrer. Pas moyen que je la laisse ici, alors que le flic va débouler. Quand elle atterrit dans mes bras deux minutes plus tard, elle est aussi choquée que moi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle m'ait fait confiance au final.

Elle a glissé.

Mais le résultat est le même: je suis là pour là rattraper.

On se barre en vitesse, Julia frissonne un peu de partout, à cause de l'adrénaline. Je lui avoue qu'elle m'a impressionné. L'image de la british coincée a quitté mon esprit depuis longtemps, remplacée par cette fille courageuse et un peu frappa-dingue assise à la place du co-pilote. Le sourire tremblant de Julia me fait sourire.

Je lui propose de prendre le volant, je suis crevé et elle n'a jamais conduit la Mustang à cette vitesse. Pas d'arrêt pour lui laisser la main, elle glisse de mon coté, remplace mon pied sur la pédale, mes mains sur le volant, glisse sur moi. Mes bras la stabilisent sur le siège, sa chaleur m'envahis, son odeur m'emplit les poumons.

Un sentiment qui m'avait quitté depuis la mort de Pete refait surface et c'est aussi familier que douloureux. De la tendresse.

J'ai l'impression de le trahir.

\- C'est bon ? Tu l'as en main ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Bien !

Je répète le mot à l'infini alors que je passe à la place passager, amusé malgré moi par les étincelles dans ses yeux et par sa façon de tenir le volant, comme si elle avait de l'or entre les doigts, émerveillée. La sensation ne s'en va pas. Pire: elle s'installe. Je reste éveillé un moment, le temps de m'assurer qu'elle ait bien la situation en main, avant de poser ma tête contre mon bras replié contre la vitre.

Mon rêve n'en est pas un, c'est encore un souvenir.

 _Beast et Finn sont entrain de réparer l'Impala qu'un gars leur a apporté hier en les menaçant de les castrer s'ils faisaient mal à son bébé. Benny est de sortie avec son Cessna. Je suis seul, mon père s'est enfermé dans son bureau il y a deux minutes pour passer un coup de fil important._

 _Pete débarque alors qu'il était censé se reposer. La course d'hier a été intense, l'agacement monte dans ma poitrine parce que je lui ai ordonné d'aller se coucher._

 _\- Petey ! Demi-tour, bonhomme, tu dors debout._

 _Il secoue la tête et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque à quel point il est pâle. Inquiet, je m'approche et je pose une main sur son épaule, il s'écroule contre moi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il me serre au point de faire craquer mon dos._

 _\- Wow ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _Mes bras se referment automatiquement autour de lui, je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de repousser sa tête dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Il ne se laisse pas faire, mon anxiété grimpe d'un cran._

 _\- Pete, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Tu es désolé de quoi ?_

 _Il ne me répond pas. Je fronce les sourcils et essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez mais rien. Il est aussi muet qu'une tombe. Je me résous à ne pas le presser, je le garde contre moi le temps qu'il se reprenne, mort d'inquiétude mais déterminé à le soutenir. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, deux heures plus tard, ses yeux sont rouges et ne croisent pas les miens une seule fois._

 _Dans la nuit, mon père succombe à une crise cardiaque._

 _Le coup est violent. Aussi soudain qu'inattendu._

 _Les gars sont là pour moi. Beast et Finn, plus maladroits qu'autre chose face à mon deuil, se contentent d'une tape réconfortante dans le dos, Benny d'une accolade plus longue que d'habitude. Pete... Pete ne me quitte pas. Il me faut trois jours pour comprendre._

 _\- Tu as eut une vision, pas vrai ?_

 _Pete prend une inspiration brusque. Ses yeux évitent les miens. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je manque de m'étouffer._

 _\- Tu l'as vu mourir, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?_

 _\- ... tellement désolé, Tobey, s'étrangle t-il, entre deux sanglots._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit..._

 _Je craque. Pete est là et c'est à mon tour de me serrer contre lui comme si ma vie en dépendait._

 _..._

Quelqu'un cherche à nous faire tomber, compliment de Dino.

Julia détruit une voiture à elle toute seule, elle est totalement folle.

Mais puisque dix minutes plus tard, on se retrouve dans la voiture suspendue à un câble, soulevée par un hélicoptère US ARMY APACHE piloté par Benny, je pense qu'on peut dire que nous le sommes tous autant les uns que les autres.

Malgré son acrophobie, Julia me fait confiance et me regarde dans les yeux lorsque je le lui demande. Pour détourner son attention.

\- De quels couleurs sont mes yeux ?

\- Ils sont très... bleus ! Répond t-elle, les yeux embués par des larmes de panique.

\- Ils sont très bleus ! Bien ! Ils sont beaucoup plus bleus que les tiens !

\- Non !

\- Si, ils le sont.

\- Ils ne le sont pas ! Rétorque t-elle, indignée.

\- Si !

\- Ils ne sont pas plus bleus !

\- Admets-le !

\- Les miens sont plus bleus !

J'éclate de rire, l'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne le fais pas, à la place, je me concentre sur la vue que l'on a du fleuve en contrebas, à plusieurs mètres de là. Julia respire fort. Je pose mes mains sur le tableau de bord, la vue est assez terrifiante. Wow.

\- Benny ! Ne nous fais pas tomber !

\- Quoi?! S'écrie faiblement Julia.

Je cède presque à la tentation de me pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes, son regard effrayé est hilarant. Je me retiens de rire:

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante !

Elle n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

...

On comble les derniers kilomètres à la hâte, on est à la bourre.

\- Tu as 23 minutes de retard, m'annonce Julia.

Je sors de la voiture aussitôt et me précipite à l'intérieur. C'est une sorte de bâtiment où se tienne des conférences, ce n'est pas le lieu de la course, juste le lieu de confirmation. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et tombe nez à nez avec Dino.

Il est surpris. Je suis perdu.

Ma bouche se met à trembler malgré moi, mon poignet me brûle. Une rage mêlée de confusion s'empare de moi, je le dévisage. Il parle mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, je ne l'entends pas à travers le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Puis mes lèvres s'activent:

\- Tu n'as pas fait demi-tour pour lui.

Un sourire cruel étire ses lèvres:

\- Je n'étais pas là, tu te souviens ?

Ma colère monte, monte. Il continue de parler, je le plaque contre le mur. Je pense à Pete, déchiré entre son amour pour sa soeur et son amitié pour moi. Pete, qui avait essayé d'être cordial avec Dino au début avant de comprendre à quel point il était mauvais, corrompu. Pete, abattu par le fait que sa soeur soit amoureuse d'un pourri. D'un gars capable de laisser son petit-frère crever pour gagner une stupide course.

Tout mon corps se met à trembler, je ne sais même plus si c'est de rage ou de peine contenue. Je le lâche après quelques paroles dédaigneuses de sa part. Je le remet à sa place et le laisse en plan, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vais à l'accueil, donne mon nom pour confirmer ma présence à la course du De Leon et descends pour rejoindre Julia.

Mon sang vibre encore de ma confrontation avec Dino, je claque la portière. Elle devine tout de suite qui j'ai croisé et ce qui s'est passé. Je m'accoude à la fenêtre et appuie ma joue contre mon poignet droit. Elle tente de me remonter le moral:

\- Tu dois oublier... Lâcher prise.

Mon premier réflexe est de lui hurler dessus. Je ne le fais pas. Je crispe les mâchoires et je me tais, je ne la regarde pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Pete est mort, elle essaye de m'aider. Ses conseils ne sont pas débiles. Mais oublier ? Non. Je ne peux pas. Lâcher prise ? Pas question.

\- Je pense... que tu as besoin de sortir de la voiture, d'une douche chaude, d'un bon repaaaas et d'un peu de repoooos...

Son accent et la façon dont elle chantonne le reste me donne le sourire. Je sens le sien sans avoir besoin de la voir. Mes épaules se détendent, la glace qui s'était installé dans mon estomac se met à fondre.

\- D'un peu de nourrituuuure..., continue t-elle. Je te réserve une chambre d'hotel.

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu restais avec moi ce soir.

Elle me sourit et lève un sourcil. Je me repasse ma phrase en tête et me mords les lèvres.

\- Je veux dire... Ce serait plus sûr...

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle penche la tête sur le coté. L'embarras me fait balbutier:

\- ... de rester avec moi. Hein ? Ouais.

Elle penche la tête de l'autre coté et me regarde, taquine. Mignonne. Sexy. Tout à la fois. Je ris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Bon sang, cette fille.

Je démarre la voiture.

Et c'est là que tout vire au cauchemar. Un camion nous rentre dedans. La Mustang se retourne, fait des tonneaux, je perds le contrôle, les vitres se brisent, ma tête cogne contre le volant, le montant, le siège... Un vrai passage à tabacs. Finalement, la bagnole s'arrête de voltiger dans tous les sens.

...

Je sors Julia de la voiture, elle est inconsciente.

Beast et Finn viennent nous chercher. Je la garde dans mes bras tout le long du trajet.

Ses cheveux blonds tachés de sang, les coupures sur son visage... L'angoisse ne me quitte pas, je la dévisage. Elle regagne conscience par intervalles irréguliers, ses yeux sont perdus, vagues, elle a l'air d'avoir mal, peur. Je murmure des trucs sans queue ni tête du genre "ça va aller, tout va bien aller, on va à l'hôpital, ils vont t'arranger ça en un rien de temps" alors que je n'en sais rien du tout.

Je suis terrifié.

...

Finn reste avec Julia à l'hôpital. J'ai confiance en lui.

Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, elle est entre les mains des médecins, Finn m'appellera dès qu'il en saura plus.

En attendant, il me faut une voiture.

Anita me donne une opportunité que je n'avais jamais espéré avoir.

Elle me donne la preuve que Dino était là le jour où Pete est mort: une Koenigsegg Agera rouge, la troisième voiture.

...

A l'hôpital, Finn est devant la porte.

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et entre dans la chambre.

Au début, je crois que Julia dort. Elle ne dort pas mais elle n'est pas hyper consciente non plus.

Bras cassés, peut-être cotes cassées. Coupures diverses.

Elle a l'air minuscule dans le lit, fragile. Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Elle est loin d'être fragile. C'est la fille qui a enjambé une portière pour mettre de l'essence dans une voiture roulant à toute vitesse, la fille qui a sauté du toit du deuxième étage pour échapper à un flic, qui a conduit la Mustang par dessus un précipice, qui m'a fait confiance. Qui m'a aidé à replacer des couleurs dans un monde que je ne voyais plus qu'en noir et blanc.

Je me penche vers elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à parler trop fort et je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler. Ses pupilles, si bleues, voilées par les anti-douleurs mais toujours aussi vives, intelligentes et malicieuses, ce grain de beauté près de sa bouche, ses lèvres... Elle me sourit, ses paupières vacillent tandis qu'elle murmure quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Je la fais répéter, attendri.

\- C'est pour Pete, dit-elle lentement.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Et je sais. Rien qu'avec ce regard, je sais qu'elle a compris, qu'elle a vu clair à travers moi, comme dans un livre ouvert, sans aucun effort apparent. Je souris en ignorant l'émotion qui me serre la gorge, je hoche la tête.

Je me penche plus près et je l'embrasse. Parce qu'elle _sait_ , elle **sait** et elle est toujours là.

Elle sait et je suis dingue d'elle.

...

Je profite de la chambre d'hôtel que Julia m'a réservé.

C'est une chambre simple, un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau... Je prends une douche chaude, je me change et mange un vrai repas. Je m'assois sur le lit, me lève et me poste à la fenêtre.

Je remonte la manche longue de ma main droite et découvre le tatouage qui s'y cache. Le nom de Pete s'étale en lettre capitale, accompagné du chiffre 396, comme sa voiture.

Je ferme les yeux.

Si je me concentre assez, je peux presque sentir sa respiration à mes cotés, je vois encore ses yeux, sa coiffure à la James Dean et son sourire gigantesque.

 _\- Tobey... Je vois l'eau et le soleil.._

Un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Je ferme plus fort les paupières.

\- Demain..., je chuchote.

 _\- ... je vois Tobey regardant un phare. Je te vois, tu gagnes le De Leon !_

\- Je me fiche du De Leon, Pete.

Je serre les poings, s'il était réellement là, il s'indignerait. C'est sûr.

 _\- Tobey, c'est ma vision ! Tu bats Dino, tu prends sa voiture et tu gagnes !_

\- Je t'aime, bonhomme, dis-je en un souffle.

Deux ans. Deux ans de prison, ça fait réfléchir. Ça laisse le temps à la haine de se créer une place, à l'envie de vengeance de prendre racine, bien profondément, entre les tripes et le cœur. Et ça permet aux sentiments qui étaient restés enfouis jusque là de se révéler.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dit parce que je le savais pas.

Mes yeux me brûlent, le tatouage à mon poignet semble pulser à chaque battement de mon cœur, à vif. Je me force à rire, comme s'il était vraiment là. Mon rire ressemble à un sanglot.

\- J'ai rencontré une fille. Elle sait que je suis complétement paumé sans toi mais elle... elle s'en fout, ris-je.

J'essuie mes joues trempées de larmes avec ma manche.

\- Elle est barge. Je l'aime bien.

L'épuisement me tombe dessus d'un seul coup.

Deux ans à garder ça pour moi, le fait de le dire à voix haute me donne la sensation de revenir au jour de l'accident. L'eau glacée du fleuve, mes genoux en sang, la fumée qui me brûle les yeux, les mains crispées dans mes cheveux, les joues baignées de larmes et la gorge écorchée d'avoir trop hurlé, à regarder les flammes s'élever vers le ciel, les volutes noires s'échapper de l'habitacle emportant avec elles ce qui reste du garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux sans même m'en apercevoir. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _\- Tobey... Je vois l'eau et le soleil..._

Je souris.

\- Demain, je répète.

Je rouvre les yeux et la manche de mon sweat cache le tatouage.

Je dors huit heures d'affilées.

C'est la première fois depuis l'accident que je ne rêve pas de Pete.

...

Je conduis jusqu'au lieu de la course le lendemain, à la surprise générale.

Je descends de la Koenigsegg Agera rouge et je toque à la fenêtre de Dino. Les mâchoires serrées, il l'abaisse.

\- Tu aimes la voiture que j'ai amené ? Parce que je sais que les flics vont l'adorer.

Le voir confus m'apporte de la satisfaction.

\- Au fait, je crois que c'est à toi.

Je lui balance la bague de fiançailles que Anita m'a glissé dans la main avant de me glisser à l'oreille "je ne peux pas rester avec celui qui a tué mon frère et m'a menti pendant deux ans". Je retourne à ma bagnole et me glisse derrière le volant. Les battements de mon cœur sont assourdissants, je tire la manche de ma veste vers le bas.

 _\- Vois le bon coté des choses: tu m'as toujours._

Je prends une inspiration et me concentre sur la course.

...

Les concurrents sont évincés au fur et à mesure, à cause des flics, d'une mauvaise manip, d'un temps de réaction trop lents. Je suis patient.

Et ça paye.

En première position, j'attends de voir comment Dino va réagir face à Texas Mike. Et ce que je vois ne devrait pas m'étonner. Il tape l'arrière de son pare-choc et le fait quitter la route en un tonneau. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, pas vrai Dino ?

Je fais exprès de perdre du terrain dans le tournant, je le laisse me passer devant.

Je prends une inspiration, me force à ne pas céder à l'urgence. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de bitume avant l'arrivée.

Je peux le battre.

Une ouverture se présente enfin, je me glisse dans la brèche. Je le vois me regarder avec fureur. Il veut m'écraser, me réduire à néant. Je place mon pied au dessus du frein, je le nargue, j'attends. Je suis patient.

Dino finit par faire une erreur, il donne un coup de volant pour me faire faire une sortie de route. J'appuie sur le frein de toutes mes forces. Dino perd le contrôle, rentre dans un buisson, fait des tonneaux.

J'accélère.

Mes yeux s'attardent dans le rétroviseur. Et je me fige, glacé.

Parce que ce n'est pas la voiture de Dino que je vois mais celle de Pete, enflammée, réduite en pièces. J'imagine la peur qui l'a saisi lorsqu'il a compris que rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver. Mon pied s'abat sur le frein.

Je fais demi-tour.

Je sors Dino de la carcasse de la voiture, je l'appuie contre un poteau en bois et je m'assure qu'il va bien avant de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

Pour Pete.

La sirène des flics retentit.

Je remonte en voiture. J'ai une course à gagner.

...

Je m'arrête.

Mes mains se détendent sur le volant et je ferme les yeux une seconde. J'ai gagné le De Leon. J'ai amené à la police la preuve que Dino était coupable, elle est là, je la conduis.

\- Descendez de la voiture, les mains en l'air !

J'ouvre la portière, je descends. Quatre bagnoles de flics m'attendent, je lève les mains au ciel et je fais ce qu'on me dit, je m'allonge par terre, les mains au sol. En relevant la tête, la vue qui m'attend me coupe le souffle. Un phare. Blanc, gigantesque. Le soleil... et la mer, à perte de vue.

 _\- Je vois l'eau et le soleil... je vois Tobey, regardant un phare. Je te vois, tu gagnes le De Leon !_

Ma gorge se noue, une larme m'échappe.

...

178 jours plus tard, je sors de prison.

Une Mustang rouge vif se profile à l'horizon, elle s'arrête juste devant moi. C'est la copie conforme de la précédente.

La fenêtre s'ouvre, je me penche pour regarder à l'intérieur. Julia est au volant, elle attend que j'entre. Je la regarde avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle est magnifique, son t-shirt troué laisse apercevoir des parcelles de peau. J'ai envie de passer mes doigts au travers pour la toucher. Elle perd patience:

\- Entre ! Je vais conduire.

Je secoue la tête:

\- Je t'ai vu conduire et c'est terrifiant.

La dernière fois, on a fini pendu au bout d'un hélicoptère US ARMY APACHE. Non, merci. Je fais le tour et prends sa place.

Je relève la tête.

Contrairement à ma dernière sortie de prison, le monde semble empli de couleurs.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

 **Voilà les gens !**

 **C'était ma petite fic Need for Speed, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Tobey x Pete tout au long de l'histoire ; mais Tobey x Julia à la fin ^^

 **Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Need for Speed ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** Je sais, je saiiiiiis. J'avais dit que c'était fini mais... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis accro ! Donc voilà la suite et FIN (normalement ")

 **Note 2:** Spoil bien sûr.

 **Note 3 :** J'aborde des thèmes assez lourd, notamment le deuil et la dépression. Si ce sont des sujets qui vous défrisent... vaut peut-être mieux passer votre chemin... NAN JE DÉCONNE, VENEZ LIRE ! XD Bonne lecture !

 _._

* * *

 _._

Je détends mes doigts sur le volant de la Mustang et ferme les yeux une micro-seconde. Comme à chaque fois que je m'apprête à me lancer dans une course, il y a un temps de battement. Un instant pendant lequel aucun son ne me parvient, juste le battement de mon cœur dans mes tempes, le sang qui pulse presque douloureusement dans mes veines, qui m'aide à me sentir vivant.

C'est encore mieux que de se défoncer.

Je rouvre les paupières. Finalement, le départ est donné. J'écrase la pédale de l'accélérateur.

...

\- Ça ne peut plus durer, Tobey, déclare Anita en croisant les bras.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et pose mes pieds sur le bureau. **Mon** bureau. J'examine le pot de crayon avec intérêt, les crayons à l'intérieur sont tous penché du même coté, sauf un. Un vieux stylos usé, le bout est pété, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'écrit plus. Anita soupire avec agacement, s'approche et vire mes pieds du bureau.

\- Tobey ! Tu m'écoutes !?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains. J'ai gagné, il me semble, je rétorque.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu te mets en danger. Exprès.

Le ton de Anita me fait grincer des dents, je lève les yeux au ciel:

\- C'est un peu le but des courses de rues.

\- Non. Le but des courses de rues, c'était de se faire de l'argent. Tu n'as plus besoin d'argent maintenant que tu as le garage. Et je le sais parce que je suis ta _comptable_ , si tu te souviens bien !

Je grogne et enfouis une main dans mes cheveux. Bon sang, pas encore cette discussion. Je regrette presque de l'avoir embauché, ce qu'elle est énervante ! Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Julia. Jamais.

\- Lâche l'affaire, Anita !

C'est au tour de Anita de grogner. Elle s'affale dans le siège en face de moi sans grâce aucune, sans se soucier des apparences pour une fois. Elle enlève ses chaussures à talons avec une grimace de douleur. Mes yeux sont toujours fixés sur ce fichu stylo qui ne veut pas pencher du même coté que les autres.

\- Il y a des limites à ce que je peux blanchir, Tob'. Et ça me rend mal à l'aise, tout cet argent.

Je renifle avec amusement en me disant que quand c'était Dino, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle semble suivre le cours de mes pensées et rougit avant de lisser les plis sur sa robe. J'ai envie de lui dire "retourne dans ton bureau, bordel de merde" mais je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et me tais. Un silence s'installe.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder, pas vrai ? Dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix est emplie de pitié et ça m'horripile. Je relève délibérément la tête pour la dévisager, ses cheveux longs ondulent sur ses épaules, elle est légèrement maquillée, la couleur de ses yeux en ressort d'autant plus. Un coup au cœur. Je détourne les yeux.

\- Oh, Tobey..., soupire t-elle.

Je serre les mâchoires. Elle ne lui ressemble même pas tant que ça. Pas la même teinte de cheveux, pas la même forme du visage, pas la même couleur d'yeux. Mais d'une certaine manière, ils sont liés, sa démarche, son comportement, quelques tournures de phrases, expressions...

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à aller voir quelqu...

\- Retourne bosser, je la coupe.

\- Tobe...

Je bondis sur mes pieds et contourne le bureau. Si elle ne quitte pas la pièce, ça ne me pose aucun problème de sortir. J'ai besoin d'air de toute façon.

...

Je passe deux jours sans personne, avec la Mustang, la route, à rouler, rouler...

C'est un drôle de tête à tête mais l'idée de retrouver Julia à la maison me serrait l'estomac.

...

 _\- Je veux être le premier à te demander ça: est-ce que t'as perdu la tête ? Tu veux vraiment nous faire travailler pour Dino Brewster ? Se révolte Benny._

 _\- Mec, tu veux pas travailler pour cette petite merde, insiste Beast._

 _\- Oublie cet imbécile à col roulé, okay ? Dis-lui que tu refuses, on se débrouille très bien sans lui ! Appuie Finn._

Je vous ai pas écouté les mecs, je m'en veux tellement.

Si je n'avais pas accepté de réparer cette foutue Mustang pour lui, Dino serait retourné à Manhattan et aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, Pete n'aurait pas participé à cette putain de course et il serait en vie.

C'est de ma faute si Pete est mort. **_Ma_ ** faute.

...

Quand je rentre, personne ne me fait remarquer mon absence.

Je vais dans le local, prends ma première douche depuis mon départ, me change et grimace lorsque mes doigts râpent sur ma barbe de trois jours. Ça attendra.

Benny travaille sur sa transmission radio, Beast sur la voiture d'un client, Flinn s'acharne sur la pièce d'un moteur et la porte du bureau de Anita est fermée.

Tout est comme d'habitude.

...

\- Deux _jours_ , Tobey. Deux jours sans nouvelles !

Ou pas.

Julia tourne en rond dans le salon, les mains en l'air comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Comment tu voulais que je réagisse, exactement ? Au matin, tu me dis "à ce soir" et puis tu disparais pendant _deux_ _jours_ !

Est-ce qu'elle pense que ça va s'arranger en répétant "deux jours" sans arrêt ? Je me frotte les tempes en espérant que le mal de tête qui s'est installé à l'arrière de mon crâne va finir par s'en aller.

\- Je sais pas, je grommèle.

\- Tu ne sais pas, répète t-elle, incrédule. J'ai essayé de te laisser souffler mais là c'est trop. J'étais inquiète, tout le monde était inquiet ! On se demandait ce qui s'était passé, si tu étais quelque part en train d'agoniser, ou alors si tu étais blessé, tu imagines le stress pour nous ?

Ça commence à me gonfler.

\- C'est bon, faut arrêter avec tes scénarios catastrophe, j'ai jamais été en danger.

\- Et comment j'étais supposée le savoir vu que tu ne répondais pas à ton fichu portable ?

\- Merde, Julia ! J'explose.

Mon éclat à le don de la faire taire. Je secoue la tête, exaspéré.

\- J'avais envie de conduire, j'ai pris la voiture et je suis parti, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Julia secoue la tête, se passe la langue sur les lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel pour regarder le plafond, entre colère et tristesse.

\- J'en ai tellement marre de tes conneries, Tobey. Tu ne me parles pas, comment je suis censée savoir ce qui se passe, ce que tu veux... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? Demande t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'on me foute la paix, déjà. Ce serait géant. Julia s'essuie les joues et je réalise qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. La culpabilité me tombe dessus tout aussi brusquement. Je suis qu'un connard, je foire tout ce que j'entreprends. Je pourrais dire quelque chose mais ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses alors je la ferme. Julia prend une inspiration pour se calmer et plante son regard dans le mien:

\- Réfléchis et décide toi, Marshall. Parce que j'ai beau être patiente, je vais pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

Et sur ce, elle prend sa veste de s'en va.

...

Le lendemain, au bureau, je prend le stylo cassé et pose la pointe contre le papier pour signer un chèque.

Il n'a plus d'encre.

Il n'écrit plus.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé, je savais très bien qu'il était inutile.

Je le jette à la poubelle.

...

 _..._

Aïe... **_Putain_**...

La sueur, le sang et la douleur.

Tout ça c'est bien réel.

...

 _Il y a cette jolie fille qui vient parfois au café, elle s'installe toujours à la même place, bien habillée, élégante et peut-être un peu précieuse dans sa gestuelle. Elle ouvre un livre et sirote son capuchino comme si elle avait tout le temps du monde, les habitués passent à coté d'elle sans la voir, comme si elle faisait partie du décor. Comment ils font ? Elle a l'air spéciale._

 _Je fais mes pauses ici et je la regarde. C'est en face du garage, ils passent de la bonne musique, le café est correct et pas cher._

 _Il me faut un mois avant de trouver en moi le courage d'aller l'aborder, je m'assois en face d'elle avec une assurance que je ne ressens pas, elle relève les yeux des pages de son livre et hausse un sourcil, un sourire perplexe au coin des lèvres. Je jette un coup d'œil à la couverture de son bouquin:_

 _\- Les hauts de hurlevent ?_

 _\- Tu sais lire, me fait-elle remarquer avec amusement._

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel avec bonne humeur et montre le livre d'un geste du menton._

 _\- Tu t'infliges ça volontairement ou c'est une lecture obligatoire pour tes études ?_

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

 _\- Tu réponds souvent aux questions des gens par d'autres questions ?_

 _\- Seulement quand ils insultent mes choix de lecture, sourit-elle._

 _Elle tourne une page et prend une gorgée de son café avec désinvolture. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle me plait. Je souris et me passe une main dans les cheveux:_

 _\- C'est un bon bouquin. Même si je trouve la vengeance de Heathcliff assez mélo._

 _Elle penche la tête sur le coté et me lance un coup d'œil par dessus les pages, intéressée. Le livre finit sur la table, fermé. Je tends la main:_

 _\- Tobey._

 _Elle sourit, ses yeux pétillent avec malice:_

 _\- Je sais. Tu as une petite réputation dans le coin._

 _Je baisse les yeux sur ma main tendue avec insistance, elle glisse la sienne entre mes doigts, délicate:_

 _\- Anita._

...

 _\- Entre, j'en ai pour une seconde._

 _Anita me fait entrer dans l'appartement avec une moue contrite. La télé est allumé et un ado est assis devant, une manette à la main, il se débat avec un jeu vidéo, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Anita suit mon regard et me sourit:_

 _\- C'est mon frère. Pete ! Tiens compagnie à Tobey pendant que je vais me changer, tu veux ?_

 _Pete ne lève pas les yeux de son jeu, il lève les coudes comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux manœuvrer la voiture à l'écran. Anita disparait dans le couloir avec un sourire et je hausse une épaule. Quitte à attendre, autant me mettre à l'aise. Je m'affale à coté de son frère, il remarque enfin ma présence._

 _\- Oh, hey, me salue t-il sans interrompre son jeu. Tobey, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Hm hm..._

 _Je le regarde jouer, un petit silence s'installe. Le silence ne me dérange pas, je n'ai jamais été du genre très bavard. Je fronce le nez:_

 _\- Si tu prenais tes virages plus courts, tu gagnerais au moins une longueur d'avance à chaque fois._

 _Pete m'adresse un rapide coup d'œil et prend mon conseil en considération. Au prochain virage, il gagne une place dans le classement. Un sourire content étire ses lèvres, il met sur pause et se tourne vers moi avec les sourcils froncés avant de me dévisager. Il est marrant ce gamin. Il me montre sa manette:_

 _\- Tu veux jouer ?_

 _\- Ouais, pourquoi pas._

 _Il me passe sa manette et prend celle qui traine sur la table basse._

 _\- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on va voir._

 _On joue depuis dix bonnes minutes quand Anita revient dans le salon. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et secoue la tête:_

 _\- J'aurais dû savoir que vous présenter était une très mauvaise idée._

 _Pete se marre et me donne un coup de coude:_

 _\- Je vais te piquer ton petit-copain, Nita. Il est bon à ce jeu !_

 _\- Sûrement parce que c'est Tobey Marshall, répond t-elle avec un sourire._

 _Le jeu se met soudainement sur pause, je me tourne vers Pete avec surprise. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, au grand amusement de Anita._

 _\- Tobey Marshall ? Comme dans Marshall Motors ? Demande t-il avec espoir._

 _\- Hmm..._

 _Je fronce les sourcils et envoie une œillade inquisitrice à Anita, elle me répond en détournant la tête avec un sourire. La traitresse._

 _\- Oui ? Je réponds._

 _Ma réponse décroche la mâchoire de Tobey, il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé avec un long soupir extatique._

 _\- Maintenant c'est officiel. Nita, tu vas devoir partager ton rencard avec moi maintenant. Garde partagée ?_

 _\- Un week-end sur deux._

 _\- Un week-end sur deux et un jour de la semaine ! Marchande Pete en se redressant._

 _Anita penche la tête sur le coté pensivement. Je me demande dans quoi je suis tombé._

 _\- Vendu ! Déclare t-elle avec un sourire._

 _\- Est-ce que je devrais flipper ?_

 _Pete et Anita se contentèrent d'éclater de rire à ma mine perdue._

 _..._

 _Le soleil tape fort mais le vent empêche de ressentir réellement sa chaleur, les vagues s'écrasent sur le sable, trop fort pour qu'on puisse aller se baigner. Allongé, j'étends les bras, le sable rappe sur ma peau, il est agréablement tiède. A coté de moi, Pete a fait un bonhomme des neiges version sable, il est au milieu, il ne manque plus que l'auréole et l'illusion serait complète._

 _Quand j'ai appris qu'il n'avait jamais vu la mer, il fallait que je l'amène. Ma Ford Gran Torino nous attend patiemment sur la digue, Pete a passé le trajet à toucher à tous les boutons de la radio, excité comme une puce._

 _Après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'eau, il s'est vite calmé avant de s'écrouler au sol comme un idiot. Et nous voilà._

 _\- T'as toujours voulu faire de la compétition ? Me demande t-il soudainement._

 _Sa question me prend de court, je fronce les sourcils et y réfléchis._

 _\- Mon père tient le garage depuis que je suis gamin, c'est lui qui m'a mis le pied à l'étrier je suppose._

 _\- Mais est-ce que tu conduis parce que tu aimes ça ou..._

 _\- J'adore ça, je le coupe._

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que je voulais faire quand j'étais gosse, je me souviens avoir entretenu une envie de devenir pompier ou alors policier ? Peut-être bien cowboy aussi. Mais me retrouver derrière le volant d'une caisse, rouler à fond ? C'est ce qui me faisait me sentir vivant._

 _Pete me jette une poignée de sable qui atterrit sur ma main, je ris._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

 _Je me tourne vers lui au moment où il hausse une épaule. Il a l'air pensif:_

 _\- Je sais pas. Je me disais que vous aviez tous un avenir tracé d'une certaine façon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Ben..._

 _Il se redresse sur un coude et replie les jambes contre lui pour me faire face. Ses mains jouent avec le sable, il trace des ronds dedans sans vraiment me regarder._

 _\- Vous êtes tous des pro de la mécanique mais vous avez chacun vos spécialités en quelque sorte. Benny vole et te donne les itinéraires, Beast et Finn s'occupent des détails techniques et tu pilotes comme un dieu._

 _\- Petey, je souris._

 _\- Nan, sérieusement, insiste t-il._

 _Son expression se plisse, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Je crois savoir quoi, je laisse un silence s'installer et joins les mains sous ma tête avec décontraction:_

 _\- Ça nous a pris des années pour en arriver là. Benny n'a pas toujours été doué pour voler, ni pour me guider, Beast et Finn pareil..._

 _\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que... vous savez où vous vous situez, ce que vous aimez faire._

 _Sacré gamin, toujours extatique pour tout et n'importe quoi mais flippé pour un rien._

 _\- Encore une fois: ça nous a pris des années. T'es encore jeune, t'as le temps de découvrir ce que tu aimes faire._

 _\- J'aime conduire, répond t-il, la voix ferme._

 _Je souris, il me fait penser à un mini James Dean, avec des rêves pleins la tête et une flamme dans les yeux que rien ne semble pouvoir éteindre._

 _\- Alors conduis._

 _Le sourire qu'il me renvoi est ridicule. Je me lève brusquement, le soulève et le balance sur mon épaule pour aller le foutre à la flotte._

 _Lorsqu'il réapparait à la surface en fronçant le nez et me faisant signer d'approcher, je m'exécute sans me poser de question. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant gonfler les joues et en recevant une gerbe d'eau salée à la figure que je réalise mon erreur._

 _Il éclate de rire, je le pousse à l'épaule et il tombe sur les fesses, toujours aussi hilare._

 _Impossible de ne pas craquer et de ne pas rire à mon tour._

 _..._

 _A force de traîner au garage avec nous, Pete en apprend plus que n'importe qui sur la mécanique, il est naturellement doué, comme s'il avait été élevé dans le garage avec moi. Pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, Beast, Benny, Finn et moi lui avons préparé une surprise de taille._

 _Quand Anita arrive avec lui, mon père nous prévient et nous rejoint tous. Pete fronce les sourcils avec un petit sourire perdu et nous regarde tour à tour._

 _\- Quoi ? Demande t-il avec un rire dans la voix._

 _On se décale pour dévoiler une Chevrolet Camaro 396 flambant neuve._

 _\- Bon anniversaire !_

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon pote !_

 _Les yeux de Pete s'écarquillent avant de chercher les miens, l'air de dire "Sérieux ?". Je souris et lui balance les clefs qu'il ne rattrape que par réflexe. Il s'approche lentement, comme si la voiture allait lui mordre les fesses ou disparaître. Il en fait le tour et l'effleure du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour regarder le tableau de bord en se mordant les lèvres. Benny lui énumère tous les changements que nous avons fait dessus, Beast mordille son cure-dent en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Finn bombe fièrement le torse avec un sourire idiot._

 _Anita se poste à mes cotés, me sourit et entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Pete finit par réaliser et bondit sur tout le monde comme un chiot en manque d'affection._

 _\- Je pense que ça lui plait, rit Anita._

 _\- Tu crois ? Je rétorque en reniflant avec amusement._

 _Pete se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants, il prononce silencieusement "meeeec", fou de joie. Je lui montre la bagnole du menton:_

 _\- Tu devrais la prendre et faire un tour avec elle._

 _\- C'est un "il", pas une "elle", mon pote, se plaint Benny._

 _\- Une minute, avant que vous partiez, j'ai encore un cadeau pour Pete._

 _Je me tourne avec surprise vers mon père. Pete rougit:_

 _\- Je pense que j'ai été assez gâté comme ça, Monsieur Marshall, proteste t-il._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une formalité, vraiment. Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir bosser ici après les cours ? De façon officielle ?_

 _Les gars se regardent entre eux avec un étonnement ravi. Pete en perd ses mots, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à trouver les miens aussi._

 _\- Vous... Vous m'embauchez ? Bafouille t-il._

 _\- Si ça ne nuit pas à tes études..._

 _\- Ça sera pas le cas ! Affirme Pete en fixant mon père avec espoir._

 _\- Alors dans ce cas oui._

 _Le regard qu'il a... C'est comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie._

 _\- Merci, Monsieur Marshall !_

 _\- De rien, fiston. Passe dans mon bureau lundi, j'ai un contrat à te faire signer, sourit-il._

 _Je souris à mon père qui se contente d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Pete et de me donner une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule._

 _\- J'ai du travail, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau._

 _\- Allez, mec ! On doit absolument l'essayer ! S'excite Benny._

 _Pete sautille sur place et me montre les clefs avec espièglerie avant de se précipiter vers la portière conducteur de sa toute nouvelle voiture._

 _\- Tu viens !?_

 _Je me tourne vers Anita tandis que les gars s'entassent à l'arrière en se poussant et en grommelant. Elle me sourit et hoche la tête:_

 _\- Vas-y, je serais au café d'en face, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu._

 _Mes doigts abandonnent les siens et je grimpe dans la voiture, à coté de mon meilleur ami._

 _Accoudé à la fenêtre, le paysage de Mount Kisco défilant au fil des kilomètres de bitume avalés, mes yeux s'attardent sur le sourire béat de Pete lorsqu'il soupire:_

 _\- C'est de loin le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie._

...

Ouvrir les yeux ne m'a jamais paru aussi difficile. Bon dieu, qui a décrété que le soleil devait briller si fort ?

Je grogne et plisse les paupières. Où est-ce que je suis ?

Un rideau bleu délavé, une chaise dans un coin, c'est plutôt vide ici mais je reconnais une chambre d'hôpital quand j'en vois une. Je grogne une fois de plus. Alors ça y est, je l'ai eut ce fameux accident qui me pendait au nez.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à évaluer les dégâts. J'examine mon corps avec la minutie d'un médecin bigleux, fronce le nez en voyant le plâtre qui recouvre ma jambe de mi-cuisse jusqu'aux orteils, mon regard remonte plus haut jusqu'à ma main dont l'index et le majeur sont collés et coincés dans une atèle. Je me sens des éraflures et des coupures un peu partout et j'ai un mal de crâne terrible, des nausées et si j'en crois les meubles qui font des vagues sous mes yeux, des vertiges aussi.

En conclusion: il semblerait que mon coté gauche ait morflé.

Ma question suivante est: mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me doute qu'une course a mal tourné mais je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qui m'a cloué ici. Est-ce que j'ai merdé ? Est-ce qu'un connard m'a coupé la route ou rentré dedans ? Impossible de me rappeler.

La porte s'ouvre au bout d'une heure, j'en ai profité pour appuyer comme un dingue sur la pompe à morphine. Ce qui m'entoure perd un peu en netteté mais je m'en fous royalement. Une infirmière entre, me dit avec le sourire que j'ai une commotion de grade 5 ( _aucune idée de ce que c'est mais ça a l'air sérieux_ ), me montre la pompe à morphine ( _merci, j'ai vu et j'en fais bon usage_ ) et m'informe qu'un médecin va passer me voir dans la matinée ( _ok, génial_ ).

J'ai du me rendormir.

Forcément vu que quand j'ouvre les paupières pour la deuxième fois, un médecin me secoue comme un prunier en me promettant une batterie de test ( _ça, c'est de la menace, mec_ ) et en me posant dix milles questions/minutes.

Bon dieu, il faut que je descende qui pour avoir la paix ?

...

Julia est là.

De toutes les personnes susceptibles de me rendre visite, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir, elle.

Elle me dévisage durement et le poids de son regard me hérisse les poils, il semble dire "voilà, j'en étais sûre".

J'ai envie de lui répondre "A quoi tu t'attendais en te mettant avec un pilote de course ?" ou Comme si tu ne savais pas d'où viens toute cette merde" ou encore "Voilà, la vue te plait ? La porte est là-bas" mais ma bouche reste close. A quoi bon ?

Le médecin finit par arriver pour donner son topo.

Pied et jambe cassés en de nombreux endroits, genou explosé, doigts cassés et articulations déviées, commotion cérébrale de grade 5 avec perte de conscience d'une journée entière, wow !

Et ma dernière question sans réponse:

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le médecin jette un coup d'œil à Julia qui s'est postée dos à la fenêtre, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Vos amis vous ont amené ici suite à une tentative de suicide.

Impossible. Tentative de suicide ? N'importe quoi. Ça me ressemble pas du tout. Je me tourne vers Julia, sourcils froncés:

\- Quoi ?!

Elle semble revenir au présent, décroise les bras et se déplie comme une carte routière fatiguée, sans ordre. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont énormes, comment elle fait pour tenir debout en ayant l'air si épuisée ? Julia soupire:

\- Tu t'es mis au milieu de la route. Beast et Finn ont donné un coup de volant au dernier moment mais ils t'ont quand même percuté. Tu t'es _jeté_ sous leurs roues, Tobey, crache t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Le médecin lui lance un sourire triste, elle se détourne. Le choc m'envahit par vague. Je n'y crois pas. Moi ? Tenter de me suicider ? Ça ne colle pas.

\- Je suis pas suicidaire, dis-je avec fermeté.

\- Le déni est une phase de la dépression... Il n'y a aucune honte à...

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis pas suicidaire !

Une douleur aiguë explose dans ma tête et mes derniers mots sont étouffés par un gémissement. Je ferme les yeux et me force à respirer par le nez. Il n'est pas impossible que je vomisse dans les minutes qui suivent. Le médecin bafouille, me dit de me reposer et qu'on en reparlera plus tard avant de poser un bassin à coté de ma tête. Je dois avoir viré au vert pour être si transparent.

Julia me lance un dernière œillade avant de quitter la pièce.

Mes doigts agrippent le lit médicalisé avec force.

...

Beast, Benny et Finn trouvent le temps de venir me voir mais c'est gênant.

C'est comme de se retrouver à poils devant une foule de personne et ses parents en prime. Ou alors de se faire surprendre par ses parents avec une jolie fille.

Je donnerais tout pour être ailleurs quand Beast doit me tendre une serviette parce que j'ai dégueulé sur le sol avant d'avoir eut le temps de prendre le bassin, quand Finn se sent obligé de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère et quand Benny ne croise même pas mon regard plus d'une seconde.

Un trou dans le sol, une autre planète, n'importe où.

Mais ailleurs.

...

Un psy passe dans ma chambre.

Un _putain_ de psy.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas quitter l'hôpital tant que je n'aurais pas défini s'il y a des risques que vous attentiez de nouveau à vos jours.

\- Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider, je répète pour la millième fois.

\- Peut-être tentiez-vous de mettre fin à vos souffrances sans pour autant avoir consciemment en tête de vous tuer.

Je ferais mieux de prendre mes aises.

Ça risque d'être long.

...

C'est le dixième jour de mon hospitalisation que tout me revient.

 _Une nouvelle course._

 _Je ferme les yeux, prends le temps de sentir le sang bouillonner dans mes veines à la perspective de ce qui attend dans les rues. Le moteur rugit quand j'appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur._

 _Les virages sont serrés, le trafic est intense, je me faufile sans me préoccuper du fait que je défie la prudence, que mes manœuvres sont dangereuses._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être défoncé, dans un brouillard hors du temps. Je ne pense pas, à rien en dehors des voitures, des dangers qui m'entourent, je suis conscient et pas du tout à la fois, perdu dans un univers de vitesse, d'opportunités et de coups bas._

 _Ça ne m'étonne pas quand je suis percuté de plein fouet par une Porsche et que la voiture se retourne._

 _C'était presque écrit dans les étoiles._

Beast, Benny, Finn, Julia... Ils ont menti.

Je le savais.

...

\- Vous mentez tous.

\- On ne ment pas, Tobey, soupire Julia.

Je la toise avec défi. J'attends qu'elle me mente, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et elle le fait:

\- Tu t'es jeté sous les roues de Beast, il a...

\- Il a fait une embardé mais il m'a quand même touché, hm ? Je récite.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je me souviens.

Elle referme la bouche. Je la dévisage avec l'impression que je ne la connais plus. Julia se passe une main sur la figure et s'assoit sur le siège à mon chevet. Ses cheveux blonds sont emmêlés et ses yeux bleus paraissent brouillés.

\- Tu te souviens, répète t-elle bêtement.

\- Ça m'est revenu hier. La course, la porshe qui me rentre dedans... Ma voiture s'est retournée.

\- Tout le monde a paniqué, ils ont déserté les lieux et ils t'ont laissé pour mort sans te sortir de la, poursuit Julia. Quand on est arrivé, la Mustang commençait à prendre feu et tu étais _toujours_ à l'intérieur.

Les paroles coulent de sa bouche comme un aveu, elle marque une pause, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Je ne me rappelle que de la voiture qui se retourne et de ma tête qui heurte le volant.

\- On t'a fait sortir, Finn a éteint le feu... On savait que tu retournerais en taule si on appelait une ambulance en disant que tu avais eut un accident pendant une course alors Benny a bougé la Mustang et Anita a trouvé cette histoire de tentative de suicide.

Julia s'essuie les joues mais elles sont sèches.

\- Tu avais besoin d'aide et ça semblait parfait alors on a tous suivi. Je ne regrette pas, s'il fallait mentir encore, je le referais. Quand on t'a sorti de la Mustang... J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Elle se replie sur elle-même, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le cœur. A bout de souffle, Julia relève ses yeux bleus vers moi, elle donne la sensation de se noyer.

\- Tu ne conduis plus de la même façon, Tobey. Avant, tu mesurais les risques, tu choisissais tes manœuvres... Mais maintenant ? Tu fonces tête baissée comme si tu voulais...

Je détourne le regard, elle s'interrompt. L'horloge murale nous assomme de son tic-tac, égraine les secondes et compte les minutes qui nous séparent de sa phrase restée en suspens. Les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de moi, je visualise ce qu'elle n'a pas prononcé, ma voiture emboutie contre un mur, le sol ou une autre bagnole, avec moi toujours à l'intérieur, réduit en charpie.

Un barrage saute.

Pas parce que je panique à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver, non.

Au contraire.

Le barrage saute parce que pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée de ma tête défoncée contre le volant apporte avec elle un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Wow...

Ok.

Peut-être bien que j'ai besoin d'aide finalement.

...

Le lendemain, je profite que personne ne soit là pour récupérer mes affaires. M'habiller n'est pas une mince affaire avec mon plâtre et ma main handicapée mais j'y parviens au bout d'un moment.

Je me glisse hors de l'hôpital et retrouve ma liberté.

...

Le vent est violent.

La voiture que j'ai volé est garée un peu plus haut, sur la digue.

Mes béquilles s'enlisent dans le sable, je les abandonne derrière moi et continue à marcher droit sur les vagues. Mes paupières se ferment et j'entends le rire de Pete, ce n'est plus qu'un écho.

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les embruns de la mer mouillent mon visage, forment des sillons sur mes joues.

Une inspiration et je me laisse couler.

Le calme m'envahit. Paupières closes, je débats silencieusement.

Une pièce vient d'être lancée en l'air, j'attends de voir de quel coté elle va retomber.

Pile, la vie ? Face, la mort ?

 _\- On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, Tob'._

A qui le dis-tu, vieux. A qui le dis-tu.

 _\- J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu._

Tu me connais, je peux jamais t'en vouloir. Je veux pas me débarrasser de toi, Petey. Je veux vivre avec ton souvenir à défaut de pouvoir t'avoir à mes cotés, bien vivant.

 _\- Désolé..._

T'y es pour rien, bonhomme. C'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux... Attendre la mort n'a pas l'air si mal, c'est calme ici.

 _\- Comme si ça allait arriver !_

Pete...

 _\- Je reste ici._

Mais pas moi ?

 _\- Nan, sérieusement._

Rabats-joie.

 _\- Vois le bon coté des choses: tu m'as toujours._

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Sacré, Pete.

Je donne un coup de pied au fond avec mon pied valide pour remonter à la surface.

 **\- Je m'en remettrai.**

...

Je rentre au garage en taxi.

Le chauffeur a pitié du gars trempé qui galère avec ses béquilles. Il fait nuit quand j'arrive, je me glisse à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit mais personne n'est là.

Je vais prendre une douche chaude et passe des vêtements secs.

Au fond de la boutique, il y a une voiture que j'évite d'approcher et que personne n'ose toucher.

Aujourd'hui, je m'avance assez pour la toucher.

La Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 de Pete.

Mes doigts l'effleurent, comme l'avait fait Pete avant d'oser monter et l'amener faire un tour. La peinture est nickel, Benny avait mis des heures à s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaite. Il y a un accro sur le capot, souvenir d'une course où elle a échappé de peu à un carambolage.

J'en fais le tour et j'évalue ses imperfections mais elle en possède peu, Pete était prudent, il adorait sa voiture. Mon pied bute contre un pied de biche qui traine, mes yeux restent bloqués dessus.

Ma peau commence à me démanger furieusement, quelque chose bout à l'intérieur de moi, ça vient des tripes et ça s'étend, me monte à la tête, amer et si acide que ça en devient douloureux. Puis avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, mes doigts se referment sur le pied de biche et je _frappe_.

Le pare-brise éclate comme si la vitre était faite en sucre cristallisé, comme dans les films. Ma main gauche brûle comme les flammes de l'enfer mais je ne m'arrête pas, je ne peux pas. Je frappe, frappe, encore et encore, le capot, les rétro, les vitres...

Et quand ça n'est pas suffisant pour apaiser le monstre qui gronde dans ma poitrine, je hurle jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

 _Pete, Pete, Pete... Petey._

Le pied de biche échappe de mes mains fatiguées.

A bout de souffle, je m'assois au milieu des éclats et contemple mon travail.

La démangeaison est partie, ma respiration se calme. La Chevrolet Camaro est méconnaissable, elle est en piteux état.

Voilà comment tu nous as laissé tous les deux, Pete.

...

Le lendemain, les gars débarquent à 8h30, j'ai débarrassé le sol de tous les éclats de verre.

Beast mâchouille un cure-dent en me toisant avec prudence, Finn croise les bras sur son torse en levant le menton, tout sourire, Benny s'approche, volubile comme à son habitude et me donne une tape sur l'épaule:

\- Comment tu te sens, mec ?

Beast grimace et Finn se crispe, ce n'est pas la question qu'ils redoutent mais bien ma réponse. Je prends une minute pour y penser. Ma main me fait un mal de chien, ma jambe est raide, coincée dans ce stupide plâtre, la terre a tendance à tourner aux moments les plus malvenus et c'est comme si je m'étais éclaté le crâne contre un mur.

Pourtant... Un poids s'est enlevé de ma poitrine.

Les gars attendent toujours ma réponse, je finis par répondre, honnêtement:

\- Mieux.

...

Je passe la matinée à réparer la voiture de Pete, il y a du boulot, j'en ai pour au moins un mois.

Et demi.

Les gars sont venus me donner un coup de main pendant leur pause, silencieux mais avec un air entendu.

La fatigue me tombe dessus soudainement, j'ai à peine la force de me traîner jusqu'au canapé dans le coin détente avant de sombrer.

Lorsque je me réveille, je remarque que quelqu'un s'est donné la peine de poser une couverture sur moi, il est tard mais je suis sûr que je peux encore emmagasiner dix heures de sommeil de plus. Ce qui me pousse à me lever, c'est la voix que j'entends, pas loin.

Je fais quelques pas avec l'aide d'une de mes béquilles, lourdement appuyé dessus à cause de la vague de vertige qui m'assaille. Aouch. Je m'appuie contre le montant de la porte. Anita est à la porte du garage, son sac à main sur l'épaule, prête à partir, Julia toujours à l'intérieur.

Des fois, c'est bizarre de voir sa copine actuelle avec son ex. Surtout quand on ne sait pas si la copine actuelle est toujours d'actualité ou si elle aussi est devenue une ex.

Anita m'aperçoit, elle me lance un petit sourire qui ressemble à une grimace, dit quelque chose à Julia et s'éclipse. Je reste là où je suis, pas certain de parvenir à lâcher mon ancrage pour le moment. Julia se retourne et son regard tombe sur moi. Elle joint les mains devant elle, hésitante.

\- Tu es réveillé.

\- Ouais.

Je pose ma béquille contre le mur, Julia me dévisage. Un silence tendu s'installe entre nous, je me passe une main dans les cheveux et décide de le rompre.

\- T'avais raison.

\- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison, répond t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

La tension réduit et je lui rends son sourire. Perdu dans mes émotions, j'ai perdu de vue une chose importante: j'aime Julia. Vraiment. Même si le fantôme de Pete sera toujours là, une partie de moi. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec, mais Julia n'est pas obligée de faire la même chose.

Elle penche la tête sur le coté:

\- Sur quoi est-ce que j'ai raison, cette fois-ci ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Julia fronce les sourcils en se rapprochant:

\- Mais... tu as quitté l'hôpital..., commence t-elle avec perplexité.

\- Non, l'aide dont j'ai besoin, je l'ai déjà.

Son expression s'éclaire, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, toujours aussi bleus, plus bleus que les miens. Je remet une de ses mèches folles en place et le nœud dans mon estomac se dénoue lorsqu'elle ne me repousse pas.

\- J'avais juste... pas remarqué.

Mes yeux accrochent la Chevrolet Camaro de Pete, ma gorge se serre.

\- Je sais que c'est hyper égoïste ce que je vais dire mais... Je croyais que j'étais tout seul.

\- Non, je comprends...

La main de Julia se pose sur ma joue, mes yeux lâchent la voiture pour l'examiner. Sa bouche est pincée en une ligne fine, de tristesse, pas de colère.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Seul, je veux dire, reprend t-elle, maladroitement.

\- Je sais.

Je prends sa main et la retire gentiment de ma joue. Parce que ce que je vais dire n'est pas agréable à entendre, mais elle doit l'entendre. Ses sourcils se froncent d'autant plus.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux être avec toi. J'en ai envie, mais ce serait dégueulasse de ma part de te retenir alors que je sais pas où je vais... ou si je vais quelque part, dis-je avec un petit rire dépréciateur.

Julia ne se laisse pas démonter, elle me regarde avec attention, elle attend. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle sait que je n'ai pas fini. Je montre la voiture de Pete de ma main défoncée, elle et moi tout aussi détruits l'un que l'autre.

\- _Il_ est là... et il sera toujours là. Il ne va nulle part.

Son regard suit ma main et s'arrête sur la voiture. Elle la fixe un long moment, en pleine réflexion. Je garde le silence, je me sens vidé et léger à la fois. J'ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur la conscience, aux morts et aux vivants. Julia se tourne finalement pour me regarder, un brasier brille dans ses yeux.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne vais nulle part.

Ça a le don de me surprendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Qui accepterait de partager quelqu'un avec un fantôme ? Julia apparemment. Elle hausse un sourcils et penche la tête sur le coté, l'air de me défier de la contredire.

Je ne peux que soulever mon bras pour la serrer lorsqu'elle se glisse contre moi, j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et je respire son odeur.

\- Je crois que je vais pas tarder à m'écrouler, si je reste debout, j'avoue à voix basse.

Elle rit et passe un bras sous le mien pour me soutenir tandis que je m'appuie sur la béquille avec l'autre.

\- Allez viens, on rentre. Je conduis.

Je grogne longuement pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de ses talents de conductrice.

Julia sourit, je la vois sourire du coin de l'œil, malicieusement.

Elle est belle quand elle sourit.

.

 **Fin (pour de bon cette fois ci :P)**

.

* * *

.

 **... Une review pour cette suite inattendue ? :)**


End file.
